The invention relates to a plug-in socket coupling for pipes or pipe elements, comprising a socket member receiving at least one pipe end and which has in its interior, a radially inwardly directed projection, at least one circular groove for a packing, a passage opening and a chamber for a retaining element fixing the pipe end which can be inserted up to the projection.